Victor Creed
|history= Creed's memories have been tampered with, altered or erased plenty of times, from intentional manipulation to just straight brain damage. The truth of his life is lost in half shadows and ghosts. He was born on the Canadian frontier in the mid-19th century. His bestial traits showed early in life, leading to him spending much of his youth locked in a cage like an animal. He was a teenager when he escaped, ripping his father to shreds in the process. His mother, who tried to help him, he spared. He even visited later in life, although he'd deny it later. Somewhere along the way, he developed a hatred and rivalry for a similarly bestial mutant, the man later known as Wolverine. The two crossed paths many, many times in the years and decades that followed, sometimes as allies, usually as enemies, an entwining of destinies that continues to this day. Creed made his way as a soldier for hire, his unkillable nature and savage claws making him a perfect weapon. By the time of World War II, he'd amassed three lifetimes of experience in a dozen armies. After performing covert ops for the Allies, Creed found himself recruited into an elite special forces team (including his old 'friend', Wolverine). In addition to being used for off-the-books missions, the team served as a feeder program and material source for Canada's Weapon X project, an attempt to create the ultimate super soldier in the same way as Captain America and the Weapon Plus Project. Weapon X experiments on Creed included incredible amounts of brainwashing, vivisection and even mind control, the savage Creed kept compliant through memory implants. Creed's mind was left a tangle of bad wiring and strange nightmares, resulting in him snapping into a psychotic range and going rogue in the seventies, finally escaping for good. In the years since, he pulled himself together, becoming a formidable assassin on the free market, as well as working with mutant supremacists and villains of various stripes, crossing paths often with the increasingly populated superhero crowd. Consistent losses sent him back to the ruins of Weapon X, tracking down a scientist and forcing him to try and duplicate the adamantium treatment Logan received on himself. The pain of that caused another psychotic break, until he came into the circle of Magneto, the would be savior of mutantkind. Creed, for a time, found a place among his Acolytes. It wasn't to last long, however, and eventually Creed struck out on his own again, looking to carve a place into the Underworld that was all his own. He did so, and for a long time, he was a terror to any who opposed him. No one is really certain what changed. At some point, Creed seems to have lost his "assistant" Birdy, and he turned himself in to the authorities for his many crimes. He was willing to face his many, many consecutive life sentences, but was released on a "technicality". Now, he's working hard to atone for his past misdeeds. He's determined to save 100 lives for every life he's stolen, snuffed out, or ruined. Needless to say, he'll have to save the world many times over, if he ever hopes to balance his books. =Wanted= }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Marvel Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character